Filmriss
by sol1na
Summary: Sirius und Remus können sich nicht so genau erinnern was nun wirklich auf der Halloweenparty passiert ist, Peter ist genervt und James schmiedet Pläne


Sirius wird wach, weil das Sonnenlicht durch die Vorhänge penetrant in sein Gesicht scheint. Er knurrt, rollt sich ein und zieht die Decke ein Stück über sein Gesicht, gerade soweit, dass die Augen verdeckt sind und wieder in diese angenehme Dunkelheit getaucht sind, aber sein dichter, schwarzer Haarschopf noch rausschaut und seidig im Sonnenlicht glänzt. Sein Kopf pocht unangenehm und er erinnert sich dunkel an die Halloweenparty, die sie jedes Jahr im Gemeinschaftsraum feiern seitdem James und er beschlossen haben, dass ein Festmahl in der großen Halle einfach nicht ausreicht, um Halloween maraudermäßig zu feiern.

Er versucht die Stücke, die ihm vom ganzen Abend noch geblieben sind, zusammenzusetzen: Er selbst, beim Luftgitarre spielen. James, der ein bisschen zu tief ins Glas geschaut hat und Lily einen Waffenschein für ihre Beine zaubert. Remus, kotzend über dem Klo, nachdem sie ihn zu diesem dämlichen Trinkspiel überredet haben und er auch das vierte Glas in einem Zug leeren musste, weil er schon wieder verloren hatte. Peter, der sich Mut angetrunken hat und endlich diese kleine, pummelige aus der vierten anspricht, deren Name er nie auf die Kette kriegt. Ganz wage erinnert er sich daran, die beiden knutschen gesehen zu haben, als er Remus zur Toilette getragen hat. Er weiß noch, wie er ihm den Rücken gestreichelt hat und wie Remus geschimpft hat, dass das alles die Schuld von ihm und James sei, zwischen würgen und Tränen. Und da irgendwann setzt seine Erinnerung aus.

Macht nichts. Muss eine gute Party gewesen sein und er wird James nach dem weiteren Verlauf des Abends fragen, denkt er sich. Und er möchte wissen, ob er noch eine Ohrfeige von Lily kassiert hat, wenn er sich schon nicht daran erinnern kann. Er streckt sich einmal und will sich auf den Rücken drehen und merkt erst da, dass er nicht alleine im Bett liegt. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht Remus' dunkelblonden Haarschopf neben sich liegen. Nichts außergewöhnliches, er schläft oft in Remus' Bett, weil er manchmal nicht einschlafen kann und weil Remus' Gesellschaft so beruhigend auf ihn wirkt und weil Remus sich angewöhnt hat, ihm Geschichten zu erzählen, mit seiner ruhigen Stimme, und meistens kriegt Sirius das Ende nicht mit, weil er vorher eingeschlafen ist. Die ersten Male hat Remus gemeckert und sie haben ein bisschen gestritten, bevor er Platz gemacht hat, meistens soviel, dass man meinen konnte, Remus würde bei der kleinsten Bewegung aus dem Bett fallen, weil er so nah am Rand lag. Aber dann hat Sirius sich angewöhnt, zu warten, bis Remus schläft und hat sich dann erst zu ihm gelegt und irgendwann hat Remus es aufgegeben und klein beigegeben und Sirius gesagt, er solle wenigstens seine eigene Decke mitnehmen, wenn er es schon nicht sein lassen könne.

James hätte ihm von vorneherein eine verpasst, wenn er das bei ihm versucht hätte. Aber Sirius ist manchmal unruhig und zappelig und er macht sich Gedanken, über nichts Bestimmtes und weil er das dann braucht, hat er von Anfang an Remus' Bett gewählt.

Außerdem riecht Remus besser. Sirius atmet gerne den Geruch von Remus' Haaren ein und manchmal hat er das Bedürfnis, ihm durch die kurzen, aschblonden Haare zu streichen und sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben, aber er würde das nie tun, weil das irgendwie komisch wäre und weil Remus dann sauer wäre. Sirius schiebt das auf den Wolf. Der Hund riecht den Wolf gerne, an den Hirsch und die Ratte musste er sich erst gewöhnen.

Sirius beobachtet Remus, wie sein schmaler Körper sich unter der Decke hebt und senkt und er sieht die Narbe vom letzten Vollmond an seinem Hals, die bis in den Nacken zieht und er denkt kurz daran sie zu küssen, aber dann will er lieber aufstehen, weil er eine Latte hat und Remus ist bestimmt wieder sauer, wenn er das merkt.

Remus tut so, als hätte er nie eine. Er muss manchmal eine haben, wenigstens morgens, aber er macht so ein Aufheben darum, dass Sirius ihm das nicht sagt, wenn er ihn genervt aus dem Bett schubst, weil er wieder eine hat. Eigentlich jeden Morgen.

Er schiebt die Decke beiseite und erst da merkt er es.

„Was zur…", murmelt er und der schmale Körper neben ihm bewegt sich.

Remus merkt es sofort. Er hat ein anderes Verhältnis zu seinem Körper und anders als Sirius, fühlt er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut, wenn sie durch nichts anderes bedeckt ist als eine dünne Decke. Remus dreht sich um, sieht Sirius und macht große Augen, während sein Blick von seinem Gesicht in tiefere Regionen wandert. Dann hebt er die Augenbrauen, runzelt die Stirn und dann werden seine Augen kleiner und sein Mund schmaler, weil er sauer wird. Das macht er immer wenn er sauer wird, denkt Sirius. Man kann die Sekunden bis dahin zählen. Es sind exakt fünf. _Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sauer._

„Sirius,…", fängt Remus an und Sirius weiß, dass er versucht sich zu beherrschen. „Erklär mir das. Bitte.", fügt er noch hinzu. Remus ist immer höflich, auch wenn er sauer ist.

„Wir liegen in deinem Bett und ich weiß nicht wie das bei dir ist, aber ich hab' einen ziemlichen Kater. Wir sind nackt. Und ich hab 'ne Latte, übrigens.", sagt Sirius und zeigt überflüssigerweise darauf.

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sauer._

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, kann ich da nicht drüber lachen.", sagt Remus aufgebracht, zieht die Decke zu sich und wickelt sich darin ein.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht was hier abgeht. Ich hab's selbst eben erst bemerkt.", sagt Sirius und schnappt sich das Kissen um sich zu bedecken, weil es ihm durch Remus' Gehabe auch irgendwie peinlich ist.

Remus schaut ihn an und sieht nicht mehr wütend aus, sondern ängstlich, und weil Sirius es noch nie sehen konnte, wenn Remus Angst hat oder traurig ist, versucht er zu erklären, auch weil er sich ein bisschen selbst überzeugen muss.

„Ich hab auch einen Filmriss. Ich hab' mir wahrscheinlich nichts dabei gedacht. Manchmal schlafe ich halt nackt.", sagt er sehr überzeugend, wie er findet.

Remus schaut eher skeptisch. „Aber nicht in meinem Bett."

„Ja, weil du so ein Theater darum machst. Ist doch nichts dabei."

Remus verschränkt die Arme und Sirius fängt wieder an zu zählen.

„Ich war betrunken. Ich werd mich einfach nur ausgezogen und in dein Bett gelegt haben.", sagt er und sieht sich nach seiner Hose um.

„Gut.", sagt Remus und schaut ihn eindringlich ein. „Das erklärt dich. Was ist mit mir?"

Sirius überlegt kurz.

„Wahrscheinlich", fängt er an und dreht dabei eine seiner langen Haarsträhnen zwischen den Fingern. „Wahrscheinlich hast du dich voll gekotzt.", grinst er und Remus guckt ein wenig beschämt zur Seite. „Ich hab dich ausgezogen und du bist, voll wie du warst, eingeschlafen.", schließt er und glaubt sich selbst.

Er kann sehen, wie es in Remus' Kopf arbeitet. Sirius kann sowieso sehr viel in Remus' Gesicht sehen. Zuviel, findet Remus manchmal und Sirius weiß das. Sie schweigen einen Moment und Sirius überlegt schon, ob er aufstehen soll, sein Magen knurrt und gegen eine Aspirin hätte er auch nichts einzuwenden, als Remus sagt: „Wir haben also nicht…? Oder?"

Sirius schaut Remus an und denkt kurz daran, wie er ihm manchmal, nach dem Vollmond, das frische Blut von seinem Körper lecken möchte, und dass er schon mal daran gedacht hat, das kleine, freudige _Oh_, das Remus macht wenn er überrascht ist, von seinen Lippen zu trinken. Er denkt kurz daran, dass er sich letztens unter der Dusche einen runtergeholt hat und dass ganz kurz, zwischen dem Bild von den prallen Titten von Ellen aus der siebten, das Bild von Remus war, wie er sich schnell mit der Zunge über die Lippen geleckt hat, um den letzten Geschmack der Schokolade einzufangen, und Sirius denkt nur ganz kurz daran, dass er den Impuls hatte, das selbst zu tun, und sagt: „Merlin, Moony. Natürlich nicht."

Remus sieht nachdenklich aus und Sirius steht auf, weil es ihm zu peinlich wird und grinst noch, weil Remus so verschämt wegschaut.

„Wo sind Peter und James?", fragt er und hat immer noch schützend seine Decke um sich geschlungen.

„Wahrscheinlich schon frühstücken.", antwortet Sirius, während er sein Hemd zuknöpft. „Und das werde ich jetzt auch tun."

Er geht zur Tür und hält noch mal kurz inne, weil Remus seinen Namen sagt. Er schaut ihn nicht an, das Muster auf seiner Decke scheint sehr interessant zu sein.

„Das bleibt unter uns, okay? Versprich mir das, Padfoot."

Sirius denkt, dass es nichts zu verheimlichen gibt, schließlich ist nichts Besonderes passiert, aber dann sagt er: „Klar."

OoOoO

In der großen Halle wird es langsam leer. Die meisten haben sich aufgemacht den freien Tag zu genießen. Die Herbstsonne scheint und eigentlich hätte Peter selbst gute Lust sich an den See zu setzen. Aber dann wiederum weiß er nicht mit wem, da Remus und Sirius noch ihren Rausch ausschlafen und James auf Sirius wartet. Außerdem ist mit James gerade sowieso nicht viel anzufangen. Peter seufzt.

„Es ist schönes Wetter draußen, weißt du? Wir könnten doch ein bisschen an den See gehen."

„Du willst doch nur gucken, ob Ylenia auch da sitzt oder meinst du, ich hätte das gestern nicht mitgekriegt?", grinst James und Peter wird rot.

„Warte noch ein bisschen.", sagt er und sein Grinsen nimmt etwas Spitzbübisches an. „Ich möchte nur einmal die Gesichter der beiden sehen."

„Muss das eigentlich sein, sagt mal?", fragt Peter, der gerne die Vernunftstimme ist, wenn Remus nicht da ist. „Das wir jetzt nicht mal vor uns selber halt machen?"

James winkt beschwichtigend mit der Hand. „Keine Sorge, das ist nur die kleine Rache für gestern. Die beiden haben mir meine Chancen bei Lily versaut."

Peter verdreht die Augen und verzichtet darauf, James darüber aufzuklären, dass seine Chancen von Anfang an nicht besonders rosig waren und dass sein Benehmen gestern, diese auch nicht gesteigert haben, und dass Remus James auf die Robe gekotzt hat und Sirius gelacht und gerufen hat, ob Lily ein Foto davon haben wolle, wirklich nicht ausschlaggebend war, aber er sagt es nicht, weil er dann doch nicht so vernünftig reden kann wie Remus und weil er nicht möchte, dass James sauer wird.

Und dann kommt Sirius rein und nur wenn man ihn gut kennt, weiß man, dass er auf der Lippe kaut und an seinen Haaren spielt, weil er nachdenkt und James grinst und sagt: „Das reicht mir.", und steht auf.

Peter weiß, dass wenn Sirius sich schon einen Kopf darüber macht, Remus den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken kann und er sieht Remus vor sich, wie er mit den Füßen wackelt und auf seinen Stiften kaut und er weiß, dass James das weiß. Er weiß aber nicht, ob James auch schon mal darüber nachgedacht hat, warum Remus Sirius manchmal anschaut, minutenlang, und dann mit dem Kopf schüttelt und manchmal, wenn Sirius es bemerkt, viel zu schnell wegschaut und sich die Haare hinter die Ohren streicht.

„Morgen Padfoot.", sagt James, als sie an ihm vorbei gehen und klopft ihm im laufen auf die Schulter.

Sirius murmelt etwas das sich wie „Morgen" anhört und läuft einfach weiter.

„Keine Sorge.", sagt James, als Sirius außer Hörweite ist. „Lass uns ein bisschen am See sitzen und den Tag genießen und wenn sie genug gelitten haben, sage ich ihnen, dass ich es war, der sie ausgezogen und nebeneinander gelegt hat."


End file.
